


The Trials

by TranquilVillain



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, JANSTAR - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Marco is the awkward background character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilVillain/pseuds/TranquilVillain
Summary: Tumblr Prompt from thejokesterearth3alive: Janstar: Janna tries her level best to subtly woo Star before getting exasperated and outright shouting it out loud in front of both Star and Marco, much to her embarrassment. -Oneshot- Don't Like, Don't read. There really aren't any Janstar fics and I'm determined to fix that.





	

Janna watch excitedly behind a wall, the stench of the men’s restroom filling her nose, but filled with too much nervous energy to care. She was too intent on watching the young princess of Mewni chattering the ear off of the boy beside, who happened to be her best friend. She watched as the girl slowly reached for her locker, turning the locker dial at an agonizing rate. She was doing this on purpose, she had to be.

A little purple slip fell out, landing directly on Star’s shoes. Surprised, the blonde bent down to pick it up, eyes scanning the little post it note. Nosily, Marco peeked over her shoulder, attempting to read it himself.

“You have a secret admirer, Star.” The Latino chuckled.

Wait, secret?

“Yeah, it’s too bad it wasn’t signed. It could be from anyone. You are really popular.”

Doh! Janna felt like ramming her head into the brick wall beside her. She had forgotten to sign the note, the most important part!

Mentally chastising herself, she started coming up with Plan B.

__

Janna casually walked up to Star and Marco. There was no point in trying to get her alone, Marco was always with her, to the point where sometimes even she believed that they were dating.The blonde noticed her approaching and waved happily at the girl, Marco remaining ever neutral about her. Oh god, she felt nauseous, but there was no going back now.

She stood a little ways away, on the outside, looking calm as usual, but on the inside she was resisting the urge to bolt, especially when those bright blue eyes looked up expectantly into her own brown ones. Gosh, her hair looks so nice today, wonder what kind of shampoo she uses? 

No, focus, Janna.

She tried, but she couldn’t. Suddenly it hit Janna that Star might not even like girls, and even if she did, why would she like Janna like that? This was a magical alien princess from another dimension, the coolest girl she knew, and Janna? Janna was just some Earth girl. Nothing special about her; she wasn’t especially smart, she wasn’t popular, she wasn’t really pretty, she didn’t have nice curves, or money, or any kind of magic, sans card tricks. Suddenly, she felt very small, very insignificant.

And very, very nauseous. 

“Are you okay?” Star asked, concerned. “You look a little gr-“

Before she could finish Janna sprinted away, into the nearby men’s restroom, hurling into the nearest open toilet. She stood up and wiped her mouth, using the edge of her shoe to flush the vomit down the toilet, and wished that it were big enough to flush her down into the sewers, too.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be in here!”  
__

It was a very boring lesson in math, what with the teacher being old and…a literal troll. Janna couldn’t help but to steal glances at the blonde every few minutes. Star was equally bored, if not more so, judging by the way she wiggled in her seat, flopping over onto her desk and groaning on occasion. Now was the perfect time to execute plan C, the last of her plans so far.. She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a little note on it. Jeez, she needs to get Star’s number, no one writes notes to each other anymore.  
She folded the little note up into a little airplane and let it fly, managing to angle it to where it landed directly on Star’s desk. The princess looked around to see the owner, and smiled when she saw Janna waving at her.

Turning her attention back to the note, she opened up the airplane and read the contents, before poorly stifling a grin and writing down her response. She folded it back up into and airplane and threw it back to Janna.

This continued for some time, and Mrs. Skullnick being none the wiser. 

That’s when Janna finally executed her plan. She, in very careful handwriting, so as no confusion could happen, wrote: “I’d like to talk to you after school, okay?”

The airplane landed on Star’s desk just as the bell rang, and the blonde quickly opened and scanned it, before turning and giving her thumbs up.

Great, only three more hours until school ends.

__

What she had forgotten about, was the sheer fact that Marco followed her everywhere. Normally she accounted for these kinds of things but something about Star just threw her completely off her game.

The duo approached her, Star bouncing excitedly and Marco casually leaning on a locker a few away from Janna’s.

“You wanted to talk?” Star asked, the nervousness shaking her voice. Janna swallowed thickly, determined to walk out of this with her head high, and hopefully not halfway down a toilet again.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, Star.” Janna stared slowly. “I-I think I might, uh,” The anxiety finally kicking in; and both Star and Marco’s eyes boring into her soul didn’t necessarily help either. She tried again.

“Y-you know, I asked y-you to c-come here …” Oh gosh she looked like a fool, in front of her crush, of all people. She could take it from anyone, except for her. Marco’s eyes narrowed, and suddenly she felt very irritated, at him, at herself, at her stupid inability to talk around Star. It pressed against her chest, and her vocal cords, and before she could even stop herself-

“I LIKE YOU, OKAY!” she yelled, causing Star, Marco, and half the student body still on campus to freeze and stare at Janna, whose words were finally reaching her own ears. Heat flooded her face, and she held in another urge to puke. She wanted to die.

“Y-you…like me?” Star gasped, shocked. Janna turned as white as a sheet and took off, hiding her face with her beanie, trying her hardest not to cry.

 

Star found her, twenty minutes later, curled up in a ball between a wall and a water fountain, and plopped down across from her. 

“Sooooo…you like me.” She stated awkwardly. The only sign she’d been heard was a slight nod of the black beanie. “I’m not mad. In fact, I’m happy.” Star said casually, causing the earth girl’s head to shoot up.

“You’re happy?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not every day your crush likes you back.” 

Janna’s jaw dropped. “You like me?!” Star shrugged nonchalantly.

“I mean, yeah, ever since we had detention together that one time.”

“Ah, nostalgia.” Janna sighed as she recalled that fateful afternoon.

“Sooo, I was hoping maybe we could try…whatever this thing is out?” Star stood up, brushing off her dress and leggings, before holding out her hand. Janna gladly took it and stood up, each awkwardly smiling at each other.

“So, I was thinking we could walk home together, since we both missed out bus.”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
